Heartbroken : A Riku Love Story
by KHloveorgxiii
Summary: When Katie gets sucked into her video game, she finds the one guy from Destiny Islands she didn't have a problem with, Riku. But what becomes of the broken-hearted?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do NOT own any of the characters in this story besides my OC. If I did, I would be rich.

~~Chapter 1~~

I've got a little bit of an obsession with a little game called 'Kingdom Hearts' and, well, let's just say, I think it's real. So one day I was playing KH2, there was a bright light and that was all I remember. I woke up on an island, but not just any island, Destiny Islands. But, I'm not a big fan of this bunch, I'm more for Organization XIII. I actually got mad at Sora for killing them, they were just trying to get their hearts back, isn't that a good reason to kill someone?! I was walking around when I heard that voice of Soras. I started running after I heard him call at me, and he ran after me, "Hey! Wait!" That made me run faster until I tripped over a log and fell face-first into the sand. He caught up to me and I started running again, that was when he grabbed me by the arm and stopped me. "Why are you running? I just wanna know who you are!" he said. "Katie," I said,"and you're Sora, bye." I losened his grip on my arm and started walking away from him. He just stood there, confused by what I had said. When I got out of every living persons view, I started wondering. I outstretched my hand and flicked my wrist, watching as a dark corridor opened in front of my very eyes. I smiled and steped inside, only seeing darkness in front of me, I kept walking. Not a soul was here to bother me, at least, that's what I thought. That was until I bumped into a dark figure wearing a black blindfold, Riku. I never had much of a problem with him, he was dark unlike all the others on Destiny Islands. "Riku." I said as I saw him. He looked at me, "Huh? How do you know my name?" he asked. "I just do," I said," I don't remember much." "Will you come with me, then?" I nodded. I trusted him for some reason, a reason unknown. We walked with each other," So scince you know my name," he said," what's yours?" "Katie" He nodded his head as we kept walking, then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! I do NOT own any of the characters in this story besides my OC. If I did, I would be rich.

~~Chapter 2~~

I woke in a red room and as I sat up in the bed I was laying on, I noticed something. There was no sight of Riku, where was he? Had he left me alone? 'Why did I ever trust someone like him' I thought, saddend by even the slightest thought of him just leaving me. I got up out of the bed and stepped outside the door, into the hallway. Going up to the front desk I asked," Excuse me? I'm looking for a friend about yay high, silver hair, blindfolded?" I knew I sounded stupid. "Yeah, someone came by just a few minutes ago, said he had to fight some of them heartless creatures." he said. "Which way did he go?" "Right out that door behind you." "Thank you." I said. "Anytime." As soon as I stepped outside, I was attacked by a horde of heartless, great. I stood there like a stupid, helpless, idiot. Instead of defending myself, I just let them attack me, and it was painful. I was going deeper... deeper...deeper into darkness...

Riku's POV

As I saw Katie from around the corner getting attacked by heartless, I had to save her. I summoned Way To Dawn and quickly started slashing at soilders and shadows until they stopped coming, then ran over to the wounded Katie. "Katie! Are you okay?" that was such a dumb question, of course she's not okay! Dumb! Dumb! Dumb! "Not really..." she answered. "Here," I said, taking out a hi-potion and handing it to her," drink this, it'll make you feel better." She grabed the hi-potion and nearly choked on it as she chugged it down. "Better?" "Better." she stated. I helped her up as we headed towards a dark corridor I had opened. "So, Riku, ummm where were you?" No, she didn't honestly think I left her for good, did she? "I was fighting heartless, trying to make Traverse Town more safe for you." man, I'm good even on my worst days! She smiled at what I said and we walked in silence. "Where are we going?" she asked. "Halloween Town." I always loved to visit Halloween Town. "OH MY GOSH! REALLY?!" I was startled by her sudden outburst and slowly nodded my head. She then said,"Sorry for scaring you." "Wait, wh- you didn't scare me!" "Mmhm, just keep beleiving that, big boy." "You didn't, really!" "Okay, whatever." We let that subject drop as we finnaly arrived at Halloween Town.

Katie's POV

We aproached Guillotine Gate and made our way to Guillontine Square. It was very dark and we made sure no heartless were there as we walked to the graveyard. climbing the steps, we went through the gate at the top and slowly creeped in, knowing there would be heartless there, Riku told me to be quiet. We walked past sleeping Gargoyles but Riku had to step on a twig, waking them from a deep slumber. They rose up to attack and Riku pushed me behind him, trying to protect me. I watched for awhile, but after some time of fighting heartless, just to have them pop back, he started getting weak. He fell and I caught him just before he hit the ground. Then, a Gargoyle shot right at me, I did the only thing I could do, closing my eyes, i raised my arms in defense. I didn't feel anything, no hurt. That should've hurt, what gives? I opened my eyes only to see I had a keyblad in my hand! I got up and dusted the dirt off my pants, ready to attack the first heartless that dared to come near me or Riku. I raised my keyblade and attacked the first Gargoyle, watching it turn to a pile of dust. "Hey! This thing works like a charm!" I said, mostly to myself, admiring it as I defeated the rest of the heartless. I then put my attention towards Riku, remembering something. "Cure!" I yelled, watching green mist form around Riku. He stood up and smiled at me. "Looks like you've found your true calling." he said. What did he mean? The keyblade? He must've meant that, yeah, he meant the keyblade.


	3. Important Author's Note!

Dear Readers,

First off, I would like to thank everyone who reads this fanfiction, I really appreciate it! And remember, I like to hear what you guys think so please review often. Second, I have put a poll up on my profile page to decide where this story goes from the last chapter so please check that out as well and vote! I am thinking I might just stop writing if I don't get any reviews on at least one of my stories because I feel like you guys don't like what I write. Anyway, I digress.

Forever KH fan,

KHloveorgxiii


End file.
